


Control

by anonniemoose



Series: Good Omens Fics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Crowley has praise kink, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/M, God Save Me, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Please dont put a dildo inside of you thats so big that it creates a bulge, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi Forced Orgasms, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Sub!Crowley - Freeform, and if you absolutely have to please dont do it on a regular basis., apparently now this is a two parter, basically crowley eats the reader out until near death, dildos up asses, dom!reader, friends are asking it to be a four parter, it aint that healthy, lil bit fluffy, reader doesn't get off guys soz, reader is still kinda gender neutral in chapter two but has vagina, reader's gender isn't really spoken about so gender neutral?, there be bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: Crowley has a thing about control. He controls every part of his life with absolute perfection, but he craves it when you take that control from him and simply ruin every cell in his body.





	1. Bulge

**Author's Note:**

> Basically [this](https://iwouldfuckajcrowley.tumblr.com/post/186371626088/i-very-much-like-the-idea-of-being-fully-clothed#notes) appeared in my tumblr feed and the idea would not leave me until I had written it. I do write BDSM stuff but this wasn't something that I felt comfortable publishing on my usual fanfic services so I decided to publish it under anon for my own sanity. Hope you enjoy either way!

Loud groans welcome you back before you even step foot inside the bedroom. With a slight smirk, you push open the door to enter the scene you left behind. Your smirk widens at the scene that greets you.

Crowley, your demon, someone who always has to be in control of everything, was very much not in control at this moment. Tied down spread eagle to his bed, his wrists attached to the rails of his headboard and legs tied to the posts of his bed by the brightest red rope you could find at your local hardware. His mouth held the largest, black ball gag you had, even though it did nothing to silence his, what you would describe as, sinful noises, and his eyes have been covered by a simple silk scarf you had found laying around. His cock is hard against his belly, leaking as he fights the urge to cum (not that the cock ring will allow him that privilege any time soon. That, within itself, would be almost irresistible. The cherry to top it all off?

The large vibrating dildo currently lodged in his ass.

You take a sip of your drink as you watch Crowley’s hips rotate and thrust into the air, desperate for some kind of friction. You grin as more pathetic whines leave his lips. You always have fun with Crowley, but this. This was your favourite game to play.

Placing your drink down, you make your way over to your partner, crawling up to kneel beside him. He feels your warmth radiating against him as he slows down his thrusting to a near still.

“Are you being a good boy for me Crowley?” You ask gently as you move to glide your hand against his outer thigh. A pitiful whine falls from beneath the gag as he nods his head furiously. “Didn’t cum yet, did you?” He shakes his head as you drag your nails down his chest, making sure to leave welts but not break skin. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” You see his cock twitch slightly at the praise, causing you to chuckle lowly. You hum as you move to check the dildo, set on its lowest setting. You grab hold of it and withdraw it until you hear a sound of protest before slamming it back inside your boyfriend, making sure to hit his prostate on the way in. Crowley rolls his hips to keep in time with your thrust before restarting his grinding of thin air as you up the vibrations. You grin wickedly as the noises become more and more desperate, trying to form words from behind the gag that you knew were just him pleading for you to let him cum.

“I think that this is a bit small for you, no?” You state calmly as you turn off the vibrator and slowly remove it from him, his cries of desperation as he clenches around nothing filling the room as he desperately wants _something_ in him.

You hum as you bring over the next biggest dildo you had in your collection, making sure it was lathered in lube before slowly, but surely, pressed it inside your lover, grinning when you realise what was happening to his small, lithe body. He whimpers as you slowly thrust it into him, pulling out slightly before pushing back in harshly, watching with glee as a large bulge appears where the dildo lays.

Your smile widens as you press down against it, causing Crowley to lose it, thrusting up again as he pulls at his bounds, cumming dry as his cock twitches.

“Aw, my love. Having a tough time?” He keens, clicking his fingers to remove the gag from his mouth and blindfold from his eyes. You pause, wait for a colour, an instruction as he completes his warning.

“Please. Please Y/N, let me cum.” His pitiful whines are music to your ears.

“Colour?”

“Oh so green.”

You slowly remove his cock ring before placing your hand firmly where the dildo is still bulging out his stomach, skin taut and sensitive as you push down and twist the toy just slightly. It’s all that Crowley needs as he cums. And cums, and cums and cums.

Thick ribbons of white spirt out of his cock in an almost insane amount as you continue to stimulate his prostrate with the toy, your hand putting just enough pressure to draw him insane as he loses control of his body, hips rotating, limbs flailing as nonsense comes from his mouth. Finally, his entire body relaxes as a final shot of cum lazily leaves his spent cock. You smile as you remove the toy and move to go grab a wet cloth.

By the time you have come back, Crowley’s face has a dopey but happy smile plastered on it as you take your time untying his limbs, massaging each one to remove any tenderness and take your time cleaning his spent from his stomach, chest and dick. You are slightly amazed some even got on his chin but made sure to clean it none-the-less before throwing the cloth in the wash basket and bringing your tired demon into your lap.

“You did so well, lovely.” You murmur into his ear before moving to kiss his lips gently. He chases after you as you pull back to kiss you a bit more deeply, a thank you. You allow your boyfriend to melt into you as you draw nonsense on his skin, praising him and telling him how good he was, how proud you were. Just when you think he’s fallen asleep, he turns over to look at you.

“I love you.” You smile down at him as his eyes meet yours. He leans up to kiss you softly. “I mean it.”

“I know you do. I love you too.” He hums as he hovers over you, now on his knees as his hands stay by your waist.

“I think its your turn.” His smile is wicked as he looks down at you as your eyes widen.

The only noise that feels the apartment is your shriek as he pulls you to the centre of the bed, ready to give back to you what you have already given to him.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets his revenge on the little stunt you pulled last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so my friends wanted a part two, plus one commenter. Here you go. Apparently, they want more. Idk. I'll see how I go.

You were sure that Crowley had gotten over your little ‘event’ the week before.

Sure, he tried to punish you on the day but then Hell called, and he had to rush out the door. You were careful the following few days, but figured, he moved on by now.

So, when you woke up and you couldn’t see, move or speak, you were a little surprised.

You jumped when you felt a hand press against your thigh, but gentle shushing let you know who was next to you.

“I figured it was time that I paid you back for your little punishment last week.” Crowley’s honey-slickened voice rings through your ears. “Click twice for green, once for red.”

When you click twice, you feel Crowley move across the bed and between your spread legs. You try to shift, but your restraints leave you almost immobile, much like Crowley’s did. A gust of warm air against your exposed cunt lets you know his plans as you try to move away from his face.

“Uh uh, none of that now, pet.” His arms circle around your thighs and pull you flush against him. “Remember your tap out.” Was his final warning before he goes to town.

Whenever Crowley ate you out, it was always like he was eating his last meal. Messy, desperate, and oh so hot. His tongue seems to always work magic within you before he moves up to suck at your clit until you keen and tilt your hips towards him. His hand moves to hold your hips down as me moves your thighs to go over his shoulder, giving him better access to your clit.

It doesn’t take long before you feel your climax approach and you are pretty much riding Crowley’s face with the tiny rocks that his hand allows. Just before you think you can cum, he pulls back with a grin, moving to kiss and bite down on the flesh of your thighs as you come down from your near orgasm.

Words can’t pass the massive gag in your mouth, although your gag is longer and rests against your tongue heavily. There is no way you can speak around it, so only pitiful whines get through the thick gag, much to Crowley’s delight. He chuckles into your skin.

“You alright, pet?” You hum as you nod your head, canting your hips just so in an attempt that he'd get the hint and return to his previous activity.

Much to your relief, he did, delving back in and devouring you with just as much gusto as before, not stopping until you felt yourself suddenly and aggressively fall apart by his tongue. Your orgasm ripped through you as you bucked and rode it out, happy to have some relief and that he didn't play it out as you did with him.

What did concern you was when the suction on your clit didn't cease, but rather, became more insistent as two fingers worked their way inside, hooking just so to massage that one spot you never seem to be able to reach yourself.

Oh.

Oh fuck.

Fuck no.

You know this game. And you knew you weren't going to love it once he was done.

Crowley didn't stop as he forced you to cum again and again, simply using that sinful tongue and those talented fingers, each one seemingly more powerful than the last as you feel your energy begin to drain away and you become puddy in your partner's hands. By orgasm five, your thighs had stopped tightening with each pleasurable wave, by seven you couldn't even move your hips and by nine, if it wasn't for the gag, you'd be a babbling mess.

You barely felt the tenth one wash over you, you simply shuddered and waited for the torture to continue. Instead, he unhooks his hands from around your thighs and simply rests his chin on your mound as he looks up at your wrecked body between sticky, wet thighs with a wicked grin, letting you catch your breath. If you could see him, you would have came again. His lips and mouth glistening with your juices, lips swollen and eyes blown wide as he stares up at you. His hair is messed, the perfect kind of sex-hair messy that you could only dream of achieving. He hums as you feel your muscles relax as you realise, it was over.

'Well, we can't have you thinking that.' Crowley's voice echoes through your head before you feel him move back down and thrust his tongue deep inside of you, thumb moving to play with your oversensitive clit. You cry out around the gag, body not ready or willing to accept another orgasm but there was no way in Hell you were going to tap out. Deep down inside, you were enjoying this too much.

You soon lost count of how many times you came, they all seemed to just roll in on each other, one ended as another one began. It was endless. Your body couldn't move anymore, you were tapped out and drained. It felt like an eternity when finally Crowley stopped, kissing either thigh as he gracefully moves up along your body, making sure to drag as much of his lithe frame against yours as he went before beginning to remove your blindfold and gag.

The first thing you see is his absolutely evil grin as he looks down at you before tasting yourself against his lips as he kisses you fully and passionately. The binds seem to disappear as you pull your limbs up to hold onto his arms, allowing him to take control of the kiss. When he pulls back, he rubs your wrists.

"You feeling ok, love?" You wince as you move your body, soreness radiating from your muscles as your body continue to clench and unclench as it slowly begins to calm down. You feel the stickiness of your thighs again and pull a face.

"Sore. Tired. Sticky." You murmur, brain fighting through the fog as he moves to lay beside you. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Crowley hums. "Bath time."

You complain as he picks you up and leads you to the bathroom, where an already hot and bubbly bath awaits the two of you. You don't move as he lays you against his chest in the warm water, letting the heat seep into your sore body and help relax you after a taxing day. Crowley's hands work magic as he massages down your body with soap and cleans you up gently, all the while pressing gentle kisses against your forehead as he murmurs how amazing you were, finishing by washing your hair before helping you out of the bath.

When he asks you what you want, you only have one wish. "Bed."

The sheets are clean, the toys are away and Crowley makes you drink two glasses of water before he hops into bed with you, arms instantly wrapped around your waist as he brings you closer to him.

There is silence as he draws nonsense patterns on the skin of your stomach, occasionally kissing your lips softly, or your nose, eyebrows, eyelids, cheeks. Wherever he can fit one in. Finally you speak.

"You are a dick."

Crowley scoffs. "This was just revenge."

"Yeah, but you're a demon, I'm human. I can't handle as much as you can." Crowley laughs lightly.

"I think you handled that pretty well, my love." You hum, not really cognitively ready to continue the conversation. "I love you."

"I love you too, I guess."

You fall asleep in his arms shortly after, happy and safe from the world around you. Unbeknownst to him, you also went to sleep plotting. You were going to show Crowley a thing or two if it was the last thing you ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if its as fucked as I imagined it would be but I definately enjoyed writing it.


End file.
